


10 Kisses Prompts

by Ortholeine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18+ Pidge, Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kissing, Look at the title, Lots of kissing, Some angst, at least at first, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: While on tumblr I saw a list of 10 kissing prompts and wrote a little drabble for each.  This is an unpolished future AU of mine where Katie Holt was 15 years old when her father and brother left on the Kerberos mission, and on her 16th birthday they saw the news that the ship had gone down (it’s not addressed in the drabbles but is here for your info). Fast forward a little more than 6ish years from then, and Shiro (28) and Katie (22) have finally acted on their feelings for each other. Drabbles 1-5 come after 6-10, which you should notice, but they will be posted as separate chapters.





	1. Prompts 1-5

            1-Post Break Up Kiss

 

            Pidge glanced away from Shiro, knowing that the other paladins and Alteans were being unusually polite by not commenting on the awkwardness of the meeting and the little banter during the battle. Nobody but her and Shiro seemed to think their breakup was a good idea, but Katie was going to stand by the decision no matter how much it hurt her. Shiro had gotten hurt too many times for her, and had gone through too much for her family. When they had started dating nothing much had changed but suddenly his very thought processes were revolving around protecting the Green Lion, endangering that Black Lion more than necessary.

            One fight lead them to the conclusion that maybe they should wait till it was all over and they were back on Earth, or maybe they just weren’t going to work out at all, so why would it matter if they ended it then.

Back in the present, Pidge waited for Shiro to finish speaking—a debrief on their latest mission that had been one of the quietest and most tense despite their five years fighting as a group—before turning and walking off. The others typically knew better than to follow her but it was maybe 10 minutes later before she heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards her lab. It was a pair of people, and she sighed, knowing it was Shiro and Allura from the sound of their footsteps alone. She made sure she was at a point in her work where she could pause for a few minutes and turned around, waiting for them to enter.

            They didn’t immediately, and Pidge could hear hushed but urgent voices. She could only wonder what was being said, and was about to start working on her latest project again when Shiro entered. There was a tinge of color in his cheeks, as there tended to be when he got especially worked up. Katie didn’t stand up, just waited for him to come to her.

            He sighed, running his human hand through his hair and looking anywhere but her.

            “What do you want?” She snapped, not wanting to wait on his quieter-tendencies.

His eyes jumped to look at her and narrowed.

“We need to talk,” he said without preamble.

Katie leaned further back in her chair and shrugged.

“Okay, let’s talk.”

Shiro kept walking until he was just the right distance away that she didn’t have to look too far up at him and he wasn’t towering over her.

“I still think breaking up was a good idea but the whole purpose of doing so was so that it didn’t cause problems within the team. We need to fight like we did before we ever started dating, Katie, and I—”

“Don’t.”

He stopped, confusion tinted with anger appearing on his face.

“What?”

“Don’t call me that. Don’t call me Katie,” she said, just louder than a whisper.

“What?” He asked again, but this time the meaning behind the question was different, harsher. Shiro had called her Katie in private since the beginning, and especially when they were dating. It was a symbol of intimacy and the way her heart still skipped a beat when he said it had Pidge on edge.

“You heard me,” she said, glancing up at him.

“I did but I’d like to know why.”

Pidge sighed and looked up at him, keeping her eyes on his this time.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

His eyes widened and a flicker of hurt flashed across his face before something she didn’t recognized appeared.

“Does that mean you will stop calling me Takashi?”

Katie swallowed, a lump in her throat, and nodded. He stepped closer and she tensed.

“Say it, one last time.” He murmured.

Katie knew her eyes were wide and she spun her chair around, hands flying for tools and bits and parts and suddenly one metal and one flesh hand were holding hers. She looked away from where he stood next to her, refusing to look at him.

“Katie,” he said quietly. There was so much emotion in that one word—that one name—that she couldn’t help but look at him. He was as handsome as ever, no new scars on his face in their five years of fighting, only the worn look of someone who was ready to go home, to make a home. She took a deep breath and licked her lips.

“Shiro,” she mumbled, afraid to continue meeting his eyes but unwilling to look away.

“No,” he said, and she was confused. “My first name.”

Katie’s eyes widened and she swallowed again.

“Shiro, why…why are you making me do this?”

A smile flitted over his lips.

“Just humor me,” he sounded more normal in that moment than he had in any conversation with her over the past few weeks.

“Takashi,” she said. Her chest was constricting and his eyes fluttered close as his name hung in the air.

“Takashi,” she said again, inching closer to him. His eyes snapped open.

“Katie,” was all he said before he was pulling her face towards his and kissing her. Katie squeaked, not sure what to do before mentally shrugging and reciprocating the kiss with close eyes. It had been so long since they had even touched each other, even in passing, and her skin was burning wherever it touched him. It was bittersweet and Katie felt in that moment that she didn’t want him to leave her, she didn’t want him to be so distant. Something about the kiss made her think that he felt the same way, that this was an apology of sorts.

When they finally pulled back Shiro didn’t let her go too far. He opened his eyes and stared into hers for a few more seconds before brushing another kiss against her lips.

“Katie,” he sighed, and she felt her heart jump.

“What are we doing?” She said, trying to keep her voice level. He pulled back even farther and searched her face.

“Can we try again?” He simply asked. It took less than a second before she was nodding, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

She didn’t care that they had an audience as Allura shouted “Finally!” somewhere behind them.

 

* * *

 

2-Early Morning Kiss

 

Sleeping in was a luxury the paladins rarely experienced, but after having being in the clear the day before for the first time since their most recent and fairly intense battle, the castle was left in sleep mode for an extra two hours. It wasn’t often that Katie slept in Shiro’s room, partially because they were still tip-toeing around each other and partially because if they did share a bed it was more often than not hers. His sheets and pillow smelled like him, even when he wasn’t in the bed, but Katie didn’t really care. Shiro was a cuddler if there ever was one, and she never had to worry about getting cold in the night with how hot his body rain naturally. At times, though, his Galra arm was a cool relief on her waist or under her back—when he was awake it was as warm as the rest of him if he concentrated on it hard enough.

This time, Pidge had even gone to bed at the same time as Shiro, without much protest beyond a tired yawn of a word, and she wasn’t sure she was fully awake yet. There was no sunlight in space, after all, so no sunrise to wake her. Without the alarms, or Shiro waking up first, there was no way Katie was getting up any time soon.

 She snuggled further into his chest, sighing at the warmth. He mumbled something and shifted and a pair of hot, dry lips brushed her cheek right next to her mouth. She smiled and felt herself fall back asleep. All was well.

 

* * *

 

 

3-Hesitant Kiss

 

Somehow, Shiro had convinced the other paladins and Allura and Coran to give him and Pidge some privacy so that they could have a “real date”. They didn’t do many before their break up, but Shiro insisted and Katie decided that being pampered and having all of Shiro’s attention wasn’t so bad.

That meant, unfortunately, that the others were not-so-subtly finding ways to interrupt and giggle before running off in a tither every few minutes as if in rotation. Shiro had grown increasingly more frustrated and Katie couldn’t help but share his emotions. It wasn’t that big of a deal to the others, was it?

They had finally moved out to the Lion’s hangar bay, and were sitting against one of the falls, watching their “sleeping” beasts. Katie leaned against his shoulder, and he glanced down at her.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked quietly.

“You. Matt. The others. Dad. Mom.” She answered, a beat or more between each word. Shiro sighed and shifted, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her more less onto his lap. He rested his chin on top of her head lightly and Katie hummed.

“Thank you, for tonight,” she murmured a little while later. Shiro pulled back and twisted her, staring at her eyes. He started to lean in, his head moving jerkily. Katie held her breath but didn’t move away.

His lips brushed against hers, their eyes still trained on each other, and they smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

4-In the Moment Kiss

 

“We can’t just leave them like this!”

“Pidge, we have to. The Lions are still needed out there! They won’t even be coming out of the pods for almost 18 hours.”

Pidge fumed as she stared up at Shiro, her boyfriend of seven months now (they had dated for a little under 6 months the first time). Allura was still at the helm of the Castle, and the other paladins were outside fighting off the Galra fighters left after their most recent battle. A battle in which they had rescued Samuel and Matthew Holt. The Green and Black Lions had brought the two other humans on board with the expectation of that they would both come back out soon, form Voltron, and get rid of the straggling Galra quickly. The Green paladin had other plans it would seem.

Shiro stopped thinking for a moment and focused on breathing. Rescuing his old crew, his friends, his second family, had caused an unbelievable rush of emotions he couldn’t control—emotions he didn’t necessarily want to control. He turned away to look at the healing pods that held the two human and put a hand over his face.

“Fine,” he said, turning back to Pidge.

She opened her mouth to shout at him but stopped herself short.

“What?”

“Fine. Katie, stay here. Watch over them. We’ll be fine without you this time.”

Tears began to fill Katie’s eyes and her face broke.

“Thank you,” she said softly. He moved forward and pressed a heated kiss to her lips, cupping her face gently in his hands.

“Be safe, Takashi,” she breathed out. He nodded and turned, running back to where his lion waited for him.

 

* * *

 

 

5-Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss

 

It had been quite the shock when Katie announced she was pregnant—only Allura, Hunk, and Samuel Holt knew before the announcement. After all, it wasn’t until after Prince Lotor and Zarkon had been officially defeated, and Shiro quickly realized that meant that she had been pregnant before the battle, and possibly knew even before their final fight.

The mix of emotions were each running strongly through his system and he had tried to stop her from getting in her Lion again. Green had seemed to recognize that her paladin was different, and the Lion’s movements were significantly gentler. Matt may or may not have punched Shiro (more than once) for getting his sister pregnant in space but beyond that everyone was happy for the two.

Fast forward four months, and Katie’s baby bump was starting to show even through the baggy clothing she still wore. A rogue Galra infestation on a Balmera, and Voltron was needed. However, there was no way anyone was letting the now-very pregnant Pidge on her Lion if there was a chance of danger.

The young woman hadn’t put up much fight, as her morning sickness had stopped just the week before, but she was not happy that her fiancé had to leave her. She pressed yet another kiss against his jaw, pulling at him.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Shiro said quietly, kissing her cheek and eyelids. “We’ve done this hundreds of times, Katie, you know that.”

She huffed, turning and pulling her face to lay the against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. There seemed to have been an agreement made between Matt and the Green Lion that when Voltron itself was desperately needed he could fly it for small amounts of time, but no more. This was not shaping up to be one of those times, and through the comms Pidge could hear the rest of their team calling for Shiro—not because they needed him but because of claims that the job would be done before the Missus let him go.

“I know,” she whispered, looking back up at him. She pressed another lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth, and Shiro returned the favor before slipping out of her grip. Pidge watched him go, one of her hands moving to rest on her small bump of its own accord.


	2. Prompts 6-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are set before the previous chapter, so there's a little less angst. A lot less angst.

6-Empty Kiss

 

The battle had…not gone well, to say the least. Pidge was still in shock, sitting on the steps outside of the healing pod their leader had wound up in. Her thoughts were obviously elsewhere as she took apart and put back together a simple Altean comms device. Hunk and Lance and Coran had done their best to pull the youngest away, to at least get her to eat something, but to no avail. Allura had seemed to understand and merely rested a hand on Pidge’s shoulder for a few minutes before seeing to repairs herself. At one point, Keith sat next to Pidge, not touching her and not talking, just watching the sleeping Black Paladin as his injuries healed.

It had been estimated that the entire healing process would last up to 8 hours, and so it was understandable that after her 7 hours of vigil Pidge was not expecting Shiro himself to be crouched in front of her. She shook herself mentally, telling herself that it was a dream, a hallucination, and that he wasn’t done yet, he wasn’t smiling softly at her.

“Katie,” he said, his expression shifting from one of basic happiness to worry. He reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Katie,” he said, his voice sharper and louder. Pidge still refused to believe it was him and shook her head.

“No, it’s not real—you’re still in the pod.”

Shiro took a deep breath, leaning back on his heels, and drew his hand back. Something calculating appeared in his eyes and before Pidge could wonder if she was wrong (and considerably more tired than she thought) he was kissing her. It was quick, unpassionate, and he pressed another two kisses of the same against her unmoving lips.

As he pulled away the last time, Coran and Hunk walked in together. Their loud exclamations of joy had Shiro pulling even further away, and Pidge jumped at the loss of contact. She could feel where his lips had pressed against hers, not unlike when he had kissed her for the first time the week before, and put a hand over her mouth. Her face slowly increased in its red tint and her mind raced faster than even she could keep up with.

She sneaked out of the healing room and almost broke into a sprint when she ran into Allura: the princess had a too-knowing gleam in her eye.

 

* * *

 

 

7-Unbreakable Kiss

 

It was late, and everyone else was in bed. Like they should be. But Katie didn’t care, especially as Shiro’s mouth took a break from hers and moved along her neck, sucking and nibbling at all the wrong—all the right—places. Katie tried to focus on breathing and where her hands rested on his shoulders and his held her hips as his body rocked against hers but couldn’t. his mouth found its way to just beneath her ear, right where her jaw started to protrude, and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her throat.

He chuckled, pulling back some, and through heavy-lidded eyes she looked up at him. His eyes had a similar glaze of lust to them, but were also wide and clear in ways she knew hers were not. She swallowed and tried to get enough air in her lungs to speak.

“Shiro,” she said. Her voice croaked a little before she tried again.

“Shiro, we shouldn’t be doing this.”

He pulled back now, fully, and Pidge thought it was for the better.

“Alright. We won’t, but you have to do me one thing.”

Katie raised an eyebrow at him, feeling a little cold at how quickly he accepted her words.

“What’s that?” She asked, suspicious. Shiro grinned and leaned in close again, keeping his hands to himself this time.

“Say my name.”

Katie opened her mouth but no sound came out.

“What?” She asked.

“Say my name,” he repeated, that mischievous glint that so rarely appeared present now.

“Shiro,” she said, smirking at him.

Shiro shook his head, pressing his body backed against her this time. Katie shifted so she was a little taller, a little further on her tip-toes.

“My first name,” he said in a low voice.

Katie took a deep breath and stared him down as she spoke.

“Takashi.”

She had barely gotten the whole thing out before he was kissing her again and this time Katie made absolutely no attempt to stop him. His mouth, and hands, were very…persuasive. They did eventually pull away and talk and kiss some more and talk some more before going to their separate rooms, but not for a very long while.

 

* * *

 

 

8-Breathtaking Kiss

 

The two of them had been more or less dating in secret for a few weeks now. When Katie thought of it she giggled, knowing that the strange looks Lance was giving her when she did were well-warranted. Pidge never giggled, but Katie did, and Lance didn’t know how to tell the difference. Shiro did, however, and he was not a fan of keeping their relationship a secret. The whole charade ended right before a recon mission, though, on which she and Keith were being sent to infiltrate a huge base that they had been casing with the Blade of Marmora for almost a year. Pidge had just made a wisecrack to Lance about not breaking anything when she turned around to find their leader standing very close to her.

“Shiro?” She asked, cautious. He held one of her hands in his own, and put the other hand—the metal hand—in the small of her back.

Before she knew what was happening he was kissing her and Keith was shaking his head while Hunk stuttered at Coran who yelled at Lance who screamed at Keith who glanced at Allura. It seemed the princess had known, or at least guessed, what was going on between the two.

Katie didn’t pay attention to any of that though because as Shiro kissed her—was that tongue? It was—he pulled her closer and she lost track of where and when. Even when he pulled away she was still a little dazed, putting out a hand to hold onto his arm so as to steady herself. She glared up at him, rubbing her lips.

“What was that for?” She mumbled, ignoring Lance’s screeches that were quickly turning into hyperventilation.

“For luck,” he said simply.

Katie felt her cheeks grow hot and turned to see Keith staring at her before he shook his head again.

 

* * *

 

 

9-Distracting Kiss

 

Shiro was pouring over notes upon notes on things that nobody cared about and wasn’t paying Pidge any attention. She groaned, without a project to work on for once, and flopping into his lap. He simply rearranged just enough that he could still read with resting his elbows on her body. Pidge tried to flick his nose but he pulled back.

When she tried a second time, he held her hand with one of his. She made a face and pulled it out of his grasp. She turned over so that she was facing his stomach and it was a few minutes later that an idea came to her. She got off of his lap and waited for him to rearrange again before beginning.

She started with a small kiss to his shoulder, barely felt through the fabric of his now-iconic shirt. She repeated it before moving further up, pressing a little more risqué kiss against the base of his neck. He shifted, slightly, and she continued. The kisses grew in frequency as she moved further until he was most definitely no longer reading and focused on receiving her little showers of affection.

When Katie eventually pulled back, it was with a grin. She was met with a searing kiss that didn’t last nearly long enough before she was gently pushed off the couch onto the floor.

Shiro laughed at her squeak of indignation and prepared to fight back a second time.

 

* * *

 

 

10-Quick, Goodbye Kiss

 

It was a small thing, done often enough in passing. Their duties as the Black and Green paladins respectively did not come after their commitment to each other. Rather, it was the other way around. Yes, Pidge found herself sleeping and eating more, and spending time with the others more, but she still often had projects that caused her to work for days on end without rest. Shiro was just as stressed, leading the paladins and Voltron, and often being looked to by both Allura and the Blade of Marmora.

Sometimes, it was just a peck as one entered a room the other was leaving. Sometimes it was a little more urgent, a promise of time together later, before walking down separate hallways on a Galra battleship or in the halls of the Castle of Lions.

Shiro loved the little moments, as small as they were, when Pidge—Katie—let him kiss her like it was an incomplete goodbye, a small see you later.


End file.
